dxwefedfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW SummerBash 2019
Card 6-Sides of Hell Match for the DXW World Heavyweight Championship Maximillion Pegasus © vs. Adam Oliver DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Adam Cole DXW Global Women's Championship Rarity © vs. Xion DXW International Women's Championship Sakura Hagiwara © vs. Lucy Ashley Falls Count Anywhere Match Erik Killmonger vs. Jose Grudge Match Shere Khan vs. Matt Kyle DXW Global Television Championship Guys © vs. Finn Bálor Street Fight for the DXW United States Championship Pablo DaVinci © vs. Joe Higashi - Special Guest Enforcer: Ryo Hazuki DXW Global Tag Team Championship The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) © vs. The Undisputed Era (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly) DXW World Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) © vs. The Gorgeous Dice Players ("The Breeze" Tyler Mattias Clement & Duke Devlin) Preshow DXW Hardcore Championship Killer Croc © vs. Roderick Strong DXW International Championship Jimmy Havoc © vs. Jason Walker DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Rory Mercury & Peni Parker © vs. The Elite Magical Girls ("The Ruler" Sanae Mukou & "Cure Black" Nagisa Misumi) DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Night Raid (Lubbock & Akame) © vs. Kohaku & Jade Storm SummerBash2K19Preshow.jpg SummerBash2K19Preshow2.jpg SummerBash2K19Preshow3.jpg SummerBash2K19Preshow4.jpg SummerBash2K19DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K19DXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K19DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K19DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K19ShereKhanvMattKyle.jpg SummerBash2K19KillmongervJose.jpg SummerBash2K19DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K19DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K19DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg SummerBash2K19DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *P2. After the match, Sayaka Miki & Kyoko Sakura rushes to the ring and jumps Rory Mercury and Peni Parker from behind. Four members of The Elite Magical Girls are laying their boots at Rory and Peni as the crowd boos at them. Sayaka & Nagisa is holding Rory up as Sanae winds up to hit her with her scepter until the crowd cheers as The Masterson Sisters (Jen Masterson & Courtney Masterson) rushes to the ring and laying the smackdown on The Elite Magical Girls out of the ring. The Masterson Sisters helps Rory Mercury & Peni Parker up and celebrates as The Elite Magical Girls retreats in a huff. *2. After the match, Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa aka The Guerrillas of Destiny are rushing to the ring and jumps O'Reilly & Fish from behind and assaulting them. Tama & Loa hit Fish with the combination of Powerbomb & Neckbreaker and hits O'Reilly with the combination of Powerbomb & Reverse DDT. Lincoln Loud & Kinjack assaulting Tama & Loa out of the ring until Yujiro Takahashi & KENTA of the Bullet Club rushes from the crowd to the ring and jumps Lincoln Loud & Kinjack from behind. Yujiro hits Lincoln with Miami Shine and KENTA hits Kinjack with GTS. All four members of The Bullet Club stands tall as they all walked out of the ring with a shower of boos while leaving The LK and The Undisputed Era grounded. *3. Pablo goes for DaVinci Codebreaker, but Higashi counters and hits him with Capture Suplex, but Higashi accidentally throws Pablo at the referee Rudy Charles. Higashi grabs a kendo stick and hits Pablo with it ten times. Higashi goes for The Knockout Blow until the crowd cheers as Zoe DaVinci rushes to the ring for her brother's aid and hits Higashi from behind with a blatant low blow then grabs the kendo stick and hits Higashi several times and Pablo hits Higashi with DaVinci Codebreaker then makes a cover as Ryo Hazuki makes a three-count a bit faster. After the match while Pablo & Zoe walk out in celebration, Higashi is arguing with Ryo Hazuki and pushes him, but Ryo hits him with Hazuki Kick and Joe retreats. *5. After the match, Perfect Cell rushes to the ring and jumps Matt Kyle and hits him with Chokeslam three times. Cell tosses Matt Kyle out of the ring and hits him with a final Chokeslam through the German announce table. As Cell walks out, Matt Kyle no-sells as he jumps Cell from behind and starts brawling with each other and the officials are separating both men and escorting them out of the arena. *6. After the match, Killmonger jumps Jose from behind and start assaulting him, then Killmonger hits Jose with Panther Claw Slam to the lake! Killmonger walks off with a chorus of boos as Jose tries to swim out of the lake. *7. After the match, Lord Dominator rushes to the ring and jumps Sakura from behind with Evil Chuck Taylors then assaulting her as the crowd boos at her loudly. Lord Dominator goes for #1 Leaderboard to Sakura, but Lucy Ashley tackles Lord Dominator and Sakura hits Lord Dominator with Ice Cream Somersault. Lord Dominator retreats in a huff as Sakura and Lucy Ashley celebrates in the ring. *10. The final moments of the match were Pegasus goes for Industrial Illusion's Mind Torture, but Adam counters and hits him with OWA-KO and locks him up with Corruption Lock (Anaconda Vice) and Adam shouts "YOU'RE CORRUPTED, PEGASUS!" and Pegasus got no choice but pass out. After the match, The Masters of Society (Nobuyuki Sugou, HIM, & Black Ace) rush in the cell and jumps Adam then start beating him up until the lights went out. The lights came back on and the crowd cheers as The Lost Boys (Peter Pan, Yamcha, Mokuba Kaiba, & Timmy Turner) appears in the ring and beating up the members of The Masters of Society except for Maximillion Pegasus. Yamcha hits Nobuyuki Sugou with Kaio-Kick, Mokuba hits Black Ace with The Ultimate Solution, and Timmy hits HIM with Wish Cutter. As Pegasus tries to get up, Peter Pan hits Pegasus with Neverland Nightmare. Yamcha helps Adam up and Peter Pan is refusing to cash in his Dream to Succeed briefcase on Oliver as he's giving Oliver a handshake then leaves with the members of The Lost Boys to close the show and the pyro bursting. Miscellaneous *Daft Punk, who made famous for DXW SummerBash theme song, "Da Funk" is sitting in the front row. *Kid Rock performed "Bawitdaba" to the crowd. Category:Season 4 Category:DXW CPV's